1. Field of the Illustrative Embodiment
The disclosure relates to the field of video conferencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As teleworking (working from home or from a location distant from a central company office) is an option to which more companies are turning, service creation that supports enhanced communication from a corporation to home-based employees is becoming more in demand. In the past, many teleworkers or remote users were limited to phone conferences and emails. Other options also included integrated services digital network (ISDN) for higher bandwidth delivery of video, voice, and data connectivity between a corporation and its teleworkers.